heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cancelled Comic Cavalcade Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Adversaries: * Kangarat Murder Society Other Characters: * * * * * * * The Voice of the Vortex Locations: * * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = For This is the New Origin of Omac! | Synopsis2 = OMAC enters a computer command center and finds a pre-recorded message waiting for him on a video screen. The message is from Quair Tox of the planet Vision. Quair Tox tells OMAC the true history behind the current wars plaguing Earth. The Visionaries were a race of futurists who predicted that the planet Earth would fall in a calamity known as the Great Disaster. Hoping to prevent such a future from coming to pass, a Visionary named Prof. Z petitioned the Visionary Council of Science to intervene on Earth's behalf. To this end, they disguised themselves as humans and formed the Global Peace Agency - a law enforcement organization responsible for the creation of Brother Eye and Project OMAC. However, they were unable to prevent the first of many incidents that signaled the coming of the Great Disaster. Seven industrial cartels now war against the Global Peace Agency and each other. Quair Tox tells OMAC that the only hope that Earth has is if a single strong leader could be found that could end the hostilities. He charges OMAC with the task of finding this leader. The message concludes, just as soldiers blast down the door. OMAC, now dressed in a new costume, turns towards the soldiers and surrenders. | Editor2_1 = Jack C. Harris | Writer2_1 = Jim Starlin | Penciler2_1 = Jim Starlin | Inker2_1 = Joe Rubinstein | Letterer2_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * :* Prof. Z :* Quair Tox Adversaries: * Unnamed soldiers * The Body Bank * * Fancy Freddy Sparga * Marshal Kafka * Mister Big Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = I'll See You in My Nightmares | Synopsis3 = Kamandi is taken by Brute and Glob through the Dream Stream to meet the Sandman, whom he asks to help his friends on Earth. | Editor3_1 = Al Milgrom | Writer3_1 = Jack C. Harris | Penciler3_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker3_1 = Danny Bulanadi | Letterer3_1 = Todd Klein | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Seal Men's War on Santa Claus | Synopsis4 = Jed Paulsen and the Sandman must rescue Santa Claus from the captivity of the Seal Men, while trying to get a Christmas donation from the wealthy miser Titus Gotrox, which his crooked heir and nephew Rodney tries to thwart. | Editor4_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer4_1 = Michael Fleisher | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Mike Royer | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Santa's elves * Bruce * Bruce's mother * Mrs. Claus * Rodney Gotrox * Titus Gotrox * Nightmare Wizard Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Devil's Exterminator | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Writer5_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler5_1 = Jerry Grandenetti | Inker5_1 = Creig Flessel | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Eagle Free Adversaries: * Clyde Piper Other Characters: * Balderman * Curlyman * The Exterminator Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Deadly Ally | Synopsis6 = On his way to help fight Dr. Z. Z. on Earth, Shade falls victim in the Zero-Zone to Zekie, a conqueror who has already beaten Xexlo. | Editor6_1 = Jack C. Harris | Writer6_1 = Steve Ditko | Writer6_2 = Michael Fleisher | Penciler6_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker6_1 = Steve Ditko | Letterer6_1 = Ben Oda | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Zekie Adversaries: * * Xexlo Other Characters: * Lt. Emp * Mellu * Ozar * Locations: * Earth-Zone * Zero-Zone Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Pharaoh and the Mummies! | Synopsis7 = The Odd Man, a crime-fighter in a bizarre mask and suit, tracks down the Pharaoh, a jewel thief who wields a gun that mummifies its targets in plastic. | Editor7_1 = Jack C. Harris | Writer7_1 = Steve Ditko | Penciler7_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker7_1 = Steve Ditko | Letterer7_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Judge Brass Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Emil Haxer * Ike Loges Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle8 = Requiem for a Deadman | Synopsis8 = Psi-Lab One, a facility where scientists study the paranormal, has been erected on the site where Boston Brand was murdered years ago. They hold a seance to contact him, and succeed in bringing Deadman into visible existence for a few seconds. But an outburst of psychic power creates a fire, and, after borrowing a scientist's body to get him and a female coworker out of harm's way, Deadman opts to stay and investigate the mystery. Deadman discovers that one of the scientists, Annabelle Lee, has the psychic powers, but he is repulsed by a dark being when he enters her id. The dark being proves to be the psi-form of Conrad Cabel, whose powers enable him to control her, and who intends to exorcise Deadman from the mortal plane that he may have unlimited access to Lee's powers. Deadman reenters Lee's id, confronts Cabel's psi-form, and rouses Lee's psi-form to defend herself. Deadman and Lee cause an outburst of mental power that kills Cabel's body and forces his mind to drift in the mortal world. Later, Deadman discovers that Annabelle Lee can hear him and talk with him, and promises to try and build a link between the spirit world and her own. | Editor8_1 = Paul Levitz | Writer8_1 = Len Wein | Writer8_2 = Gerry Conway | Penciler8_1 = Jim Aparo | Inker8_1 = Jim Aparo | Letterer8_1 = Jim Aparo | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Annabelle Lee Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Jessica Trent * Ted Brooks Locations: * ** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle9 = Enter Dr. Storme | Synopsis9 = A weather-powered villain targets Cosmic TV's weathergirl, Sunny Daze, for revenge. When the Creeper tries to intervene, he finds that Dr. Storme's weapon causes him to change back to Jack Ryder, and vice versa. | Editor9_1 = Jack C. Harris | Writer9_1 = Steve Ditko | Penciler9_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker9_1 = Steve Ditko | Letterer9_1 = Karen Kish | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Doctor Storme (Al Whetley) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Super-Soldier | Synopsis10 = | Editor10_1 = Al Milgrom | Writer10_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler10_1 = Don Heck | Inker10_1 = Joe Giella | Letterer10_1 = Clem Robins | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Murder Times Seven | Synopsis11 = | Editor11_1 = Jack C. Harris | Writer11_1 = Bob Rozakis | Penciler11_1 = Dick Ayers | Penciler11_2 = Mike Vosburg | Inker11_1 = Bob Smith | Letterer11_1 = Shelly Leferman | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Death in Silver! | Synopsis12 = | Editor12_1 = Jack C. Harris | Writer12_1 = Bob Rozakis | Penciler12_1 = Mike Vosburg | Inker12_1 = Bob Smith | Letterer12_1 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = The Vixen is a Lady Fox | Synopsis13 = | Editor13_1 = Jack C. Harris | Writer13_1 = Gerry Conway | Writer13_2 = Carla Conway | Penciler13_1 = Bob Oksner | Inker13_1 = Vince Colletta | Letterer13_1 = Karen Kish | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Reverend Peak Adversaries: * C'Tanga Manitoba Other Characters: * Andy Jackson Jones * C'Mellu Dantogi * Peg Potamkin * Solomon Samuels * Willie Lockman Locations: * * * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Into the Vortex" was originally slated for publication as Kamandi #60 prior to the 1978 DC Implosion. A cover illustration by Rich Buckler and Jack Abel is provided in this issue. * "For This is the New Origin of Omac" was originally slated for publication as a back-up story in Kamandi #60 prior to the 1978 DC Implosion. This story is reprinted in full-color in . Pages 2 and 3 of this story were redrawn and several sections of dialgoue were edited in Warlord to remove all references to the Great Disaster. Tyhe story is also reprinted in . * "I'll See You in My Nightmares" was originally slated for publication as Kamandi #61 prior to the 1978 DC Implosion. * "The Seal Men's War on Santa Claus" was originally slated for Sandman (Volume 1) #7, and then it was reformatted as a back-up story for Kamandi #61 prior to the 1978 DC Implosion. This story is reprinted in . * "The Devil's Exterminator" was originally slated for publication as Prez #5 prior to the 1978 DC Implosion. * "The Deadly Ally" was originally slated for publication as Shade the Changing Man #9 prior to the 1978 DC Implosion. The original Steve Ditko cover illustration for Shade #9 is reproduced in this issue. * "The Pharaoh and the Mummies" was originally slated as a back-up story for Shade the Changing Man #9 prior to the 1978 DC Implosion. This story is reprinted in with the title changed to "The Odd Man". * "Requiem For a Deadman" was originally slated for publication as Showcase #105 prior to the 1978 DC Implosion. This story is reprinted in full-color in Adventure Comics #464. * "Enter Dr. Storme" was originally slated for publication as Showcase #106 prior to the 1978 DC Implosion. The original Steve Ditko cover illustration for Showcase #106 is reproduced in this issue. * "Super-Soldier" was originally slated for publication as Steel #6 prior to the 1978 DC Implosion. The story was partially reprinted in and . * "Murder Times Seven" was originally slated for publication as Secret Society of Super-Villains #16 prior to the 1978 DC Implosion. * "Death in Silver" was originally slated for publication as Secret Society of Super-Villains #17 prior to the 1978 DC Implosion. * "The Vixen is a Lady Fox" was originally slated as the first issue of her own ongoing series prior to the 1978 DC Implosion. She was eventually re-introduced in . | Trivia = * This issue also features the cover illustrations for the following unpublished comic books: :* Vixen #1 :* Army at War #2 :* Battle Classics #3 :* Demand Classics #1 :* Demand Classics #2 :* Dynamic Classics #3 :* Mr. Miracle #26 :* Ragman #6 :* Weird Mystery #25 :* Weird Mystery #26 :* Western Classics #1 | Recommended = * Creeper (Volume 1) * Kamandi * Prez * Sandman (Volume 1) * Secret Society of Super-Villains * Shade (Volume 1) * Steel (Volume 1) | Links = * Cancelled Comic Cavalcade article at Wikipedia * Cancelled Comic Cavalcade series index at the Grand Comics Database }} Category:Christmas